Nightmares and Waking Dreams
by Saturn Maiden
Summary: This doesn't really belong here, but stupid FF.net doesn't have a "Misc. Comic" section. It's Clipped Wings, if you know what this is, read on .


**Title**: Nightmares and Waking Dreams  
**Author**: Erin (Saturn Maiden)  
**Rating**: PG for some blood in a dream  
**Paring:** Cory/Jonas  
**Summary**: Jonas is having nightmares, Cory wants to help  
**Spoilers**: Up to issue 2.41  
**Archive**: My Greatestjournal, My Livejournal, The Clipped Wings site, and anywhere else as long as you ask me and keep this all intact.  
**AN**: Yay! Clipped Wings fan fiction! I asked Dian if I could write Cory/Jonas smoochies, here is the result. I had to add the stuff about Cory's fuzzy slippers, cause they're just too cool ^_^.  
Disclaimers: All characters belong to the wonderful Dian, who I must praise for creating such wonderful guys. All hail Dian. And thanks to everyone at the Clipped Wings forum for being so cool ^_^. And Please please please please, if you haven't ever read the wonderful web comic by Dian, please do so, it can be found at clippedwings.keenspace.com you won't be sorry. 

+++++ 

_"Grandpa! I'm home!" he called out as he walked into the house. "Nobody met me at the..." then his eyes fell upon a body lying there in on the floor, "door". His grandfather's lifeless corpse in a pool of blood. He just stood there, in shock for a moment, before running. Then there came the flash, followed by the sound of the gunshot, and the searing pain. But instead of continuing to run as he did the day this actually happened, he turned around. And there was Tomas, his cousin, his friend, pointing a gun at him. He screamed._

Jonas sat bolt upright in his bed, panting as he looked around at his surroundings. He was still at the Songbirds, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He ran his hands through his sweat-slick crimson hair. He was trembling. Just when he thought the nightmares were starting to get better, the revelation of Tomas having orchestrated their grandfather's murder had brought them back, with a few minor changes. Jonas rested his head in his hands as he tried to relax. These dreams were tearing him apart. He didn't even notice when the door to his room opened and someone walked in. Someone with shoulder-length wavy blond hair and fuzzy slippers on his feet. "Jonas? Are you all right? I heard screaming," Cory asked as he came closer to the bed. From the way he was breathing, he'd probably run into the room after hearing the noise. 

Jonas looked up at his friend, "I didn't wake you did I?" he asked. He'd already gotten Cory shot, he didn't want to make him loose sleep too. The blond just finished his short journey to the bed and sat down next to Jonas, looking at him with those intense, caring golden eyes. Jonas always felt calmer when Cory was there, calmer, yet strangely nervous all at the same time. "You didn't wake me," he said, "I couldn't sleep as it was." He swept some red bangs away from Jonas's emerald eyes and smiled kindly. The contact nearly caused Jonas to stop breathing. It was like earlier that night, when Cory had hugged him, for some reason this man made his stomach want to tie itself up in knots. "So what happened?" Cory asked, wiping away tears that Jonas hadn't even known he'd cried with his thumb. 

Jonas found it very hard to speak, seeing as how his tongue was being uncooperative due to Cory's hand on his face. He finally managed to say, "I just had a nightmare, I'm fine." 

"You want to talk about it?" Cory asked him, his hand still resting on Jonas's cheek. Jonas shook his head slightly. "All right," he said and began to stand up, but Jonas stopped him, grabbing hold of his hand. He sat back down and looked at the redhead, waiting to hear why he didn't want him to leave. But no verbal answer came, instead Jonas leaned over to him and pressed his lips to Cory's. 'Oh. My. God.' Was Cory's last coherent thought before his brain melted and his arms came up around Jonas's waist and his honey-hued eyes closed. Jonas's mouth opened slightly and he took the invitation, his tongue delving into the other's mouth, tasting him. Oh god, he tasted better then chocolate, better then raspberry tea. He didn't want it to end, but there was that pesky little thing called 'breathing'. When they broke apart, Cory looked deep into Jonas's eyes and saw the fear there. Was he scared that he'd be disgusted with him? Never. Cory smiled and the fear disappeared from the redhead's eyes. "I've been wanting to do that forever," Jonas said, "I guess it took a nightmare to make my dream a reality." 

"Maybe your luck's starting to change," Cory said before he captured the other man's lips in another soul searing kiss.


End file.
